


Dude, I don't like him!

by DaddyMcBeardy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Frerard, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyMcBeardy/pseuds/DaddyMcBeardy
Summary: Frank has internalized homophobia but he has a not so secret crush on Gerard Way. What will he do about it?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Dude, I don't like him!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have you know this wasn't my idea, it was of @literalrat2 on Twitter, I just wrote it...at 2:00am so it kind of sucks but whatever, hope you enjoy it :p

I was sitting at the lunch table with my friends but I wasn't really listening to anything they were saying. No, my attention was somewhere else. Somewhere my mind found much more interesting for some reason. I was looking at the opposite side of the cafeteria, where a mop of silky looking, black hair was bouncing up and down as the person attached to that mop passionately talked about something, gesticulating quite a lot. I was basically staring at Gerard Way. I didn't know what it was about him. It may have been the wide grin I always saw plastered on his face or his high pitched, loud giggle that made you want to laugh with him whenever you heard it, but whenever I saw him my heart leaped and a smile crept up my face. I wanted to get to know him. "Hey Frank, you staring at your crush again?" Suddenly Ray said chuckling, making my eyes snap back to my friends. "Wh-what? I don't have a crush- I wasn't staring at a-anyone" I quickly replied, as my cheeks flushed. "Dude, you've been staring at Gerard for weeks, why don't you just talk to him and ask him out?" Pete said as if it were the most obvious choice in the world. Talk to Gerard? Ask him out? Was Pete out of it? I could never talk to Gerard, let alone ask him to go out with me. I mean, I didn't even want to go out with him, he was a dude! "Why should I talk to him? I don't like him" I immediately denied, as if what he suggested was the stupidest thing he had ever said. "I'm just saying that I don't think it would be a bad idea" Pete insisted. "Pete, your ideas are ways bad, shut up" I said nervously chuckling. He simply rolled his eyes and said "Alright, keep staring from afar if that's what you prefer…" Pete trailed off and continued his previous conversation with Ray. 'I'm not gay' I kept telling myself 'I can't like Gerard like that, it's unnatural'. After a while the bell rang and we went back to our classes.  
Soon it was the end of the day and I was heading home when "Frank!" Pete said running towards me, Ray following behind. "What's up?" I asked stopping in my tracks. "Jason is having a party this weekend. All juniors and seniors are gonna be there, it's gonna be lit" Ray cut in "we need to go!" "Yes yes, Frank! It's gonna be totally rad!" Pete insisted. I groaned in annoyance. Jason's parties were always the best but I didn't feel like going. "Come on, you've been spending the whole time drooling over Gerard, at least if you go to the party you'll do something different" Ray said as he tried to persuade me. "I haven't been drooling over Gerard the whole time!" I insisted. "Come on man, stop with this bullshit-" Pete started but I cut him off frustrated "okay, I will come but I don't like Gerard" I huffed. Okay, maybe I was going to the party to do something that didn't involve thinking about Gerard, but they didn't need to know that.

xXx

It was the weekend and if I had to be honest I was kind of excited. Free booze and chicks everywhere, what could go wrong? Tonight I'll stop thinking about Gerard and I'll concentrate on having a good time. Who knows, maybe I'll get laid too. I ran a hand through my hair when I heard a car honking and a voice, Pete's voice, yelling "get outta the house bitch, we're getting drunk!" I laughed at his antics and got in the car. We got to the party and immediately the smell of alcohol filled my nose and loud music shot through my ears. I made my way toward the drinks and took a glass of beer, all thoughts of Gerard going to the back of my head, and a genuine smile formed on my lips, finally starting to feel carefree. "Tonight Gerard doesn't exist" I told myself. As the hours passed I got gradually more drunk. I danced with some girls and talked with others, but they all kind of annoyed me. They all had slutty dresses and thick coats of lipstick covering their lips, looking as fake as ever. I didn't know why I was ditching every girl, maybe I wasn't really feeling it this night. I made my way around the house when a girl caught my eye. She was tall and slender, with fair skin. She was wearing a blood red shirt with a loose, black skirt that covered half of her thighs and black high heels with thigh highs the same color of her shirt. She was leaning against the wall all by herself, with a drink in hand, so being the horny teenager that I was, I went towards her. "Hey, are you alone?" I said as I approached her. Her face looked even more angelic from a closer view. How had I never seen her at school? She's so hot, I would've certainly remembered her face. At first she seemed startled, but soon she smiled and tucked a strand of her silky, black hair behind her ear. "Hey, yeah I am. Actually I came here with some friends but they ditched me" she said chuckling as a soft shade of pink crept up her cheeks. "You're very pretty" I breathed out, mesmerized as I drank in her beauty. "W-wow uhm thanks…" she said as if taken aback by my words. We started talking and I don't know how it happened but suddenly our lips were moving against each other in a slow and lustful kiss. Her hands threaded in my hair as I slipped my tongue out and flicked it across her bottom lip, making her gasp and part her lips. I licked the tip of her tongue and then let it slide on top of hers. My hands made their way down her arms and to her sides finally resting on the hips and pressing her body against the wall. The kiss was becoming more heated as the seconds passed and small moans, silenced by the deafening music, escaped our lips. I felt one of her hands move from my hair to my chest, trailing down until it stopped on my crotch, feeling how hard I already was. She started gently palming me making me groan into the kiss and pressing myself further into her palm. My hand moved from her hip to the front when suddenly I felt something that wasn't right. I felt a bulge and immediately jumped back, shoving away who I once thought was a girl. Startled, he opened his eyes and nervously said "Frank..?" "Y-you…" I stuttered. Oh no…this…this isn't some random crossdressing dude either. "Gerard I-I…" I continued stuttering not believing what I had just done. "Oh God, I kissed a guy…" I started mumbling to myself as I started panicking. "Nonono it can't be true" I continued saying. In the mean time I didn't notice how Gerard's eyes became watery and soon he was storming out of the house. I didn't follow him, though, I didn't want to remember this night. I made my way back towards the drinks and drowned myself in them, trying to make all thoughts about Gerard's soft lips sliding on mine in the back of my head.

xXx

Days had passed since that night, and ever since Gerard hadn't been his cheerful, giggly self. I didn't have any classes with him and at lunch he wasn't there so the only moments I got to see him were in the hallways, as he sulked around. I felt guilty but I couldn't bring myself to talk to him. Surely he will get over it eventually is what I kept telling myself. Eventually two weeks had gone by and nothing had changed, so after some debating with myself, I finally gathered my courage and decided to go find him and talk to him. I couldn't be the cause of his sadness. I walked around the school for a bit and eventually found him outside, under a tree, in a baggy, pastel blue hoodie, drawing. I heard him sniffle, making me feel even more guilty, so I sat next to him. "Hey…" I said, unsure as to how this conversation was going to go. He didn't look up at me, but replied with a weak "hello". I looked at his hand gliding across the paper as the graphite smeared and formed a beautiful drawing of the flowers that were growing in front of us. "You're really good at drawing" I said and all I got was a quiet "thanks". Eventually I sigh "I'm sorry for what happened at the party. I didn't mean to react like that" I said sincerely. Finally he looked up at me and said "No, I'm sorry. I should have figured you thought I was a girl and that you weren't gay. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable" I lowered my gaze to the grass underneath us and started picking on it, making my hair fall in front of my face to hide my shame. "No, it's not that. It's just…I ways thought I was straight…and then you came along and suddenly I find you very pretty and you make me feel happy inside for some reason and…" I threw the strands of grass I had pulled out and just looked in front of me, without staring at anything specific. "I just never thought that there was a possibility of me being gay so I was in denial when I realized I found a boy attractive. That's why I decided to go to that party, to distract myself a little y'know? But then I end up fucking pressing you to a wall and shoving my tongue down your throat " I finally gathered the courage to look back at him and found him softly smiling. "And you don't want to be gay?" he said in a gentle tone. "W-well…I d-don't know...it shouldn't matter if someone's gay or not, but it does…or at least it does to my parents…" I mumbled the last part more to myself rather than to Gerard. Suddenly his hand reached under my chin and he whispered "Frank, there's nothing wrong with being gay. It doesn't change who you are as a person nor does it make you any less of a person. So…are you gay?" he asked. My heart hammers in my chest, not expecting the direct question. I eventually sighed and closed my eyes as I let out a shaky "y-yes…I'm gay" I feel Gerard's thumb caressing my cheek as I let out a shaky breath. I eventually opened my eyes again and he was smiling at me. "Then…can I kiss you?" he asked. My eyes flickered between his beautiful hazel eyes, sparkling in the sun, and his rosy lips. I gently nod and he closed the gap between us, locking our lips in a sweet, soft kiss. After a few seconds we pulled away and I asked "would you go on a date with me?" Gerard smiled a beautiful smile that finally reached his eyes and said "sure, I'd love to" "great" I grinned back.

xXx

We had given each other appointment at a fancy restaurant. I was already sitting at the table, nervously waiting for Gerard to show up, feeling a little awkward for being alone. After a while I heard the clacking of heels behind me and a Gerard in drag walked in front of me and sat opposite to me. "Hello" he said, his lips covered in a dark red lipstick curling into a smile. "I-I" I tried to form a coherent sentence but nothing came out of my mouth. "What is it Frankie, you don't like how I'm dressed?" he teased. My cheeks flushed pink as I breathed out "you look beautiful" Gerard shyly smiled and took my hand in his as he said "thank you, you're looking pretty handsome yourself".


End file.
